


Ruin

by PandaBlossom



Series: Natural Disasters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Burns, Drama, Evil characters - Freeform, Fire, Hosptial, Hurt, Hurt Characters, Hurt!Sugawara, Karasuno, Other, Panic Attacks, Trauma, Trigger Warnings, Volleyball, forest fire, highschool, hurt!hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: Spontaneous forest fires begin to revolve around the volleyball players at Karasuno High. They might be in more danger than they think.-Short hiatus
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Natural Disasters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226885
Comments: 27
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I have been writing this for a while, trying to stockpile chapters, but decided today to post because I accidently deleted the second work for my “Natural Disater” series and don’t think I’ll ever get it back.
> 
> I’m sorry if any of you read this story and can’t find it anymore. I want to cry myself but I don’t think I can do anything about it.
> 
> So instead I decided to post this first chapter to hopefully get back into writing after almost a year of nothing.
> 
> Also sorry for the rushed chapter. 1st chapters are always the hardest for me.

Sugawara was never one to really pay attention to the news, as most of it was negative and never really had an impact on him anyway. But that morning he did happen to catch a little of what was being said on their television at breakfast. 

There had been a spontaneous forest fire not to far from their town and no one knew how it was started. 

“Might’ve been a dropped cigerate or something.” Sugawara’s father said, not really paying too much attention and continued to finish his breakfast before he had to leave for work.

“I just hope no one was involved or hurt.” His mother said. 

For some reason though, that didn’t sit right with him. How did the forest catch fire when they had rain and why did the news not seem to have any information behind this? It was just a quick thought but he didn’t know why it seemed to bother him so much. Well... he did, but he tried to push those thoughts aside.

“Koushi, you’re going to be late.” His mother said, pulling him out of his head.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll be going now.” He said, grabbing his school bag before heading towards the door. He sat down to put to his shoes on and shook his head to try and clear it. 

Why was this bothering him? It was a fire. They happened all the time. Maybe because it happened so close to where he lived? Maybe because he didn’t sleep well last night and was just bothered because he was tired? 

He took a centering breath before he left and tried to think of anything else to calm his brain. He found it difficult when even the environment outside on his walk to school seemed off. 

The people around him seemed normal, but he didn’t. Maybe everything was actually fine, he was just getting sick or something. Why was he so anxious? 

“Suga!” 

He turned when he heard his name called by Daichi, who waved as he walked towards him. Seeing his friend calmed his nerves a bit and smiled as he met Daichi in the middle. 

“It’s hot today. We’re supposed to be running laps for practice too.” Daichi said. 

He was right. It was almost summer break, but the weather wasn’t letting up before then. It was hot and humid and frankly, getting quite miserable and it was only morning. 

“How will we survive this heat?” Sugawara joked to hide how he was still feeling, but was also serious. He was worried more about some than others. Like Tsukishima who already had trouble keeping up on long runs. 

“It’ll be tough, but I’m sure we’ll push through. Lots of water will be needed before and after the run and-“ Daichi stopped mid sentence when he caught the expression on Sugawara’s face.   
“What’s wrong?” 

“What do you mean?” Suga tried playing dumb, but he assumed Daichi had already seen through him. 

“You seem upset. What’s up?”

“It’s nothing.” Suga quickly said, lightly shaking his head with a fake laugh.   
“I’m just... it’s going to be hot today and I... haven’t been feeling that well is all. It’s really nothing.” 

Daichi obviously didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t going to pry either if he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Alright. Well don’t push yourself too hard if you’re not feeling up for running today, alright?” 

“I won’t.” He said, and was glad to continue their way to school in a comfortable silence. 

➖➖➖

“Did you see the news?” Tanaka asked Nishinoya as they all got dressed in club room after school to get ready for their run. 

“I heard about it, but didn’t watch.” Noya replied.

“What?” Hinata asked.

“There was a forest fire not to far from here. No one knows what started it.” Tanaka explained.

“Woah. That’s scary.” Hinata said. 

“I heard rumors about it being started on purpose.” Kinoshita said. 

“Seriously? Who would do that? It was right next to a neighborhood.” Ennoshita chimed in. 

“I’m glad that didn’t happen near here.” Yamaguchi added in. 

“Alright. Enough about this fire. We got training to do.” Daichi said, quickly bringing the conversation to a stop for two reasons. 

The first being that they did have to finish getting ready for their run. And the second, he noticed something off about Suga. 

The third year seemed more pale than usual and seemed distant from the others. 

“Start making your way to the starting point once you’re finished.” 

“Yes, captain.” They all said, and finished up before making their way out of the room. 

“Hey.” Daichi said, catching Sugawara before he left the room. It was only the two of them left.  
“You okay? Are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine, why?” Sugawara asked innocently to avoid being questioned. 

“You still don’t seem like yourself. Are you sure you’ll be able to do this run?” 

“Well it’s not like I can just sit out if I wanted to. I can’t have my younger teammates having the upper hand all the time.” He made light of the question, but was still being eyed by Daichi. 

“Okay.” He said without prying.   
“But you’d tell me if there was something wrong. Right?” 

Suga smiled softly and nodded.  
“Of course.” 

➖➖➖

“It’s so hot!” Hinata exclaimed when they got to their starting point for their run. It was really hot. The sun was at its highest point and was blazing brightly. No one was looking forward to the run. Not even the rambunctious ones of the group. 

“We’ll cut the distance in half today due to the heat.” Daichi said, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he talked to the group.   
“Instead of hill work, we’ll run along this path that goes through some woods. There’s more shaded areas in there.” 

Everyone seemed much happier with the change in course to avoid the brutal heat and sun. 

“There are a couple different paths, but they all are about the same distance and come out at the same place. When you get to the end, wait for the others and then we’ll turn around and make our way back. Everyone got it?” 

“Yes, captain!” The all said in unison and waited for Daichi’s signal for them to start. Once received, they all chose different paths and began their run. 

There were four paths and three members each chose one. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Sugawara all took the one furthest to the left. Asahi, Daichi, and Ennoshita took the next one. Then Kinoshita, Narita, and Tanaka, and on the last one, was Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya. 

It was only about a mile there and back, so it wasn’t going to be too long. 

During the run on the path Sugawara was on, he, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima all kept up at about the same pace. When Tsukishima started falling behind however, the slowed down with him and eventually Suga made the call for them all to stop for a quick breather when he saw how flushed Tsukishima’s face was. 

“You alright?” Suga asked. 

“It’s so damn humid.” Tsukishima said through deep breaths as he leaned against a large tree. 

“It really is.” Yamaguchi said, wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt.  
“I wonder how the others are doing.” 

“Hopefully no one is pushing themselves too hard in this weather. We can all take a break so no one get hurt.”   
Sugawara said, pushing his hair that was matted to his forehead to the side. 

The three took a couple minutes to catch their breaths so they’d eventually be able to finish their run. 

“You going to be alright?” Sugawara asked Tsukishima as he got ready to start again. 

“I should be fine. You guys didn’t need to stop too.” He said, causing Yamaguchi to smile and know they wouldn’t have left him behind anyway. 

“It alright, let’s just-“ Sugawara quickly whipped his head around and starting looking off into the woods when he heard a sound.

“...what’s wrong Sugawara-San?” Yamaguchi asked after his senpai abruptly stopped speaking. 

“Huh? Oh, uh-“ Sugawara stumbled over his words when he made eye contact with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.   
“Sorry. I just thought I heard something in the woods. It was probably just an animal.” 

“Oh, alright. Should we continue our run now?” 

“Y-yeah. Let’s go.” He said, as he tried to shake off the feeling of being watched. He knew he was probably just paranoid and was still not feeling quite himself, but he couldn’t get that feeling to go away. 

Sugawara tried to distracting himself by counting each marker on the path to see how much further until they reached the end and had to turn back. 

He still couldn’t figure out why he was feeling so on edge. Something about the day was just off to him. Waking up and feeling anxious seemed to ruin his whole mood for the day anyway. Nothing was making sense as to why he felt like this.

It didn’t help that he was so hot while running and was ready to be done. Luckily there seemed to be a breeze coming through the trees to help cool them down. 

Sugawara took in what he thought would be a breath of fresh air, but it smelled anything but fresh. It was honestly suffocating and disgustingly warm. 

He looked to the others and they noticed it too. They all stopped and looked around, but they didn’t think they were going to be met with raging flames that were quickly making their way throughout the forest with assistance from the warm breeze.   
The forest was on fire and they were still in it.

Sugawara’s mind was blank but his body carried him at a much faster pace, getting away from the present danger. He was moving but didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t even know if Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were with him or not. 

His worn out legs still managed to carry him all the way to the end of the forest and was met with a bright light. Did he pass out? Was he dead? There was nothing. He felt nothing at all. Could see nothing. It was bright. Bright for so long, until finally - although faint - he could hear his own heartbeat again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I think I’m going to update every two weeks on Tuesday.
> 
> Also the perspective kinda changes in the middle of the chapter but it’s okay XD
> 
> Also quick reminder! If you ever get random hate comments that don’t relate to your story at all, check the profile. I got one recently and this profile had nothing on it and the hate comment had nothing to do with the story. So if this happens just delete it and know it was probably spam hate.

The trail didn’t take long for Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya to finish. It was an intense battle to see who could get to the end of the forest path first. It was a close three-way tie, but Kageyama was the obvious winner.

“You have long, lanky legs that you cheated with!” Hinata yelled when they reached the end. 

“Huh?! I can’t control my legs stupid!” Kageyama bantered back. 

“Then run slower!” 

“No way! Maybe you should grow if you want to win next time!” 

“Oi, oi, oi!” Tanaka stopped the two from arguing any further.  
“Save it for after the run!” He said coming out of the forest with Kinoshita and Narita behind him.  
“It’s too hot to waste your breath on bickering.” 

“Can we start back now. I’m ready to kick Kageyama’s butt!” Hinata said, glaring daggers at his teammate. 

“Not until the others get finished can we go back yet. Rest.” Tanaka said, taking a seat on a nearby bench with the other second years. 

After that, it only took a couple seconds before Daichi, Asahi, and Ennoshita emerged from their path and took a breather with the rest of the team. 

Hinata was growing impatient as the waited for the last three of their teammates to finish the trail. He paced back and forth while everyone -except Kageyama, who was standing with is arms crossed- was sitting or laying somewhere to cool down on this miserably hot summer day. 

“Do you think they’re okay?” Kinoshita asked, leaning against the side of the bench from where he sat on the ground. 

“It’s really hot out, so maybe they stopped to rest.” Daichi said, hoping that’s all it was and no one got hurt or anything. It was taking a long time though for them to finish, even though their path was the shortest and flattest out of all of them. 

Hinata sighed as they had to keep waiting and waiting for the others. The sun was blazing, but he was ready to go and get his energy out and beat Kageyama this time for sure. 

He paced back and forth a little more before walking over to other side of the forests edge and looking down the path his teammates were supposed to be coming from. He waited and waited for what seemed like forever before finally seeing a figure in the distance. 

“Hey!” Hinata waved as the figure got closer and closer, but it wasn’t until they were able to be made out as more than a shape that Hinata realized it wasn’t them. It must’ve been another hiker or something as they were wearing all black and not a white t-shirt like the others were. 

He felt embarrassed when he realized and went to step aside, but the figure was there so fast he had no time to move before they ran past, shoving him out of the way in the process, causing him to fall to the ground. 

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya said, noticing the incident first and running over to his friend.  
“What happened? Who was that?” He asked, helping the first year up while the others came over to check on him. 

“I don’t know. He was so fast.” He said, brushing the dirt of his shorts after being helped to his feet by Asahi. He looked in the direction the figure ran and saw that they were long gone. 

“Are you alright?” Daichi asked. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” 

They all stood there, confused as to what just happened. It was all so strange. A figure, head to toe in black long sleeves, barreling through the forest in the middle of the day left them all with an unsettling and confused feeling. 

The breeze picked up as they all stood there waiting anxiously after that serious of events, for the others. They all started at the same time but it had been over five minutes of waiting and things were getting weird. 

“Hey... do you guys smell that?” Narita asked as the breeze picked up. It was faint, but the air did smell off. 

“Weird.” Tanaka said. Luckily, it wasn’t too long after the smell they saw the three of them finally heading towards the exit. 

“Finally. We wondered where you guys were-“ Daichi started as they got close enough for them to hear. He was cut off though when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stopped, but Sugawara didn’t. 

He didn’t have time to react and acted on instinct and he grabbed Suga, stopping him and almost falling in the process. 

“What happened?” Ennoshita asked, turning to the first years that seemed more cognitive than Sugawara at the moment. 

“There’s...” Yamaguchi started, sucking in a huge breath of air.  
“Fire.” 

Most of them didn’t even comprehend the severity of what was happened. Everything hit so quickly, all at once that no one even thought to move or anything. 

“We gotta go.” Tsukishima said quickly with one breath before he started making his body move towards the open field of a park.  
“Gotta call.” Was all he could get out as he continued sucking in breath after breath with no time to rest. 

“Everyone to the sidewalk now!” Daichi said urgently to get everyone to move. He still had a barely conscious Sugawara in his arms who Tanaka helped get him up as they made their way over towards anything that wasn’t flammable. 

Everything was hot and dry, and with the wind it didn’t take long for them to start seeing flames. 

“No one saw anybody else in there while running, right?” Daichi asked, and thankful for the answer he was looking for when they all replied ‘no’. After that he said they needed to find somebody to call the fire department as none of them had a cellphone with them. 

It was luckily way too hot for anyone to really be out in the park, but that also meant it was that much harder to find somebody to help them. 

This was all so frightening that Hinata grabbed onto the nearest person as they all jogged away from the raging flames that were quickly consuming anything it could. 

“We’re almost there.” 

It was Asahi who said that to Hinata in a very shaky voice, who was also the person Hinata has latched onto. Asahi took his hand as they were coming up on the entrance to the park where there was the sidewalk and road. 

Schools had let out not too long ago and luckily there were a few stray student walking home. 

“Hey!” Daichi yelled, gaining everyone’s attention on the street.  
“We need someone to call the fire department. There’s a forest fire and it’s spreading fast.” 

One of the passing students had a cellphone and quickly called while everyone moved to the other side of the road away from the park. 

They couldn’t see the flames but they could see and smell the heavy smoke. They were across the street and all sitting against a building as they waited for the fire fighters to show up. 

Daichi looked around to make sure everyone was there and saw that the couple of students that were walking home stopped to stay with them and wait. 

By the time they got across the park and street and finally sat down to rest, Sugawara had completely passed out. 

“What happened back there?” Ennoshita asked Tsukishima and Yamaguchi after they had a moment to catch their breaths. 

“We don’t know.” Yamaguchi said in a shaky voice that matched his bodies actions.  
“We stopped to take a break and when we started running again, we heard something and then the fire was just right there.” 

It was so spontaneous and out of nowhere. It sounded just as frightening as it seemed. 

“What about Sugawara. What happened?” Daichi asked, laying Suga’s head on his leg to rest.

“We don’t know.” Yamaguchi said, shaking his head.  
“He just took off without a word and we followed. He seemed really jumpy though before that.” 

Daichi noticed that as well throughout the whole day and this was no doubt the last straw and Sugawara couldn’t handle anything else after that last addreline rush. 

It only took about another minute after their conversation for the firemen to show up. Thankfully just in time too, because they could start seeing the flames spread across the grass. 

They watched as firetruck after firetruck came into view and quickly got to work to put out the fire. A few cop cars showed up as well and an ambulance. A couple of the officers came over and started asking them questions.

They asked who called and when they first saw the fire and things like that while a couple EMT’s came over to check on them. 

Everyone was okay but they did decide to take Sugawara to the hospital after not getting him to respond and seeing how high his blood pressure was. 

“We don’t know what happened. He saw the fire and ran but wasn’t injured or anything.” Daichi explained to them. 

“Alright. We’ll take him in just to be sure.” A paramedic said and were off shortly after. 

Daichi did his best to stay calm so he could be with the others as they waited for the police officers to make calls to their parents and explain what happened. 

He sat back down with the others and didn’t even feel the sweat that was dripping down his back and face as they were sitting directly in the sun. 

“We’re going to have you all move down the street, away from the smoke.” An officer told them as the flames were getting harder for the firefighters to tame.  
They all got up and followed down the street and into some shade as well. 

“We’re going to have to block off the road around the park.” Daichi heard another officer say into their radio. It must’ve been getting worse and harder to put out. 

“Okay.” The first officer said, startling Daichi as they abruptly stopped.  
“We’ve contacted your parents and teacher so just sit tight until then. We have water while you wait. Please try to stay calm.” 

They seemed pretty calm. Well, Daichi thought they did. He was walking in front of them all and when he turned to them, most of them seemed distraught. 

Hinata’s eyes were red and puffy from crying for who knows how long. Yamaguchi stared anxiously at the ground, and the others still seemed out of breath from earlier. 

“Are you guys alright?” Daichi asked, not realizing how shaky his own voice was. 

They mostly nodded and sat down, no one saying a word. There was nothing they could do now but wait and hope everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have like two more chapters written that are ready so I gotta stop play Among Us and keep writting XD
> 
> I also rewatched Banana Fish last week and I think I cried more this time than the first

It was quiet but the tension in the air was strong. There was so much going on that it was hard to focus. The fire was still raging and the smoke was getting heavier in the air, Sugawara has been taken to the hospital, and if he thought about, Hinata’s arm was hurting from being knocked over before. 

His friends were all there with him, so he wasn’t alone, but his head was swimming and his stomach hurt too and waiting around for something to happen wasn’t helping. 

Saeko showed up first as she was the closest to them and then Ukai and Takeda came not too long after her. 

Hinata tried listening to what they were talking about but was constantly interrupted as more sirens went off when more firetrucks showed up to the scene of the fire.

It seemed by the looks of it that Saeko was taking Tanaka home, along with Kinoshita, Narita, and Nishinoya as she had three spare seats in her truck. 

The others waited another couple of minutes for their parents, but decided that if they couldn’t be there in the next five minutes, Ukai would take them back to the school and out of the area where the smoke was starting to cover. 

“Hinata. Are you alright?” 

It was Takeda who asked the questions and was kneeling in front of him. Hinata was having a hard time focusing and what was going on and didn’t notice him until he spoke. 

“He was knocked over by someone back in the park.” Asahi said, who Hinata hadn’t even noticed again that he was still leaning against him. Even after moving down the street. 

“Were you hurt?” Takeda asked, brushing the dirt out of Hinata’s hair. The first year shook his head, not wanting to talk about anything right now, even if his arm was starting to hurt more and more. 

“Shouyou.” 

Hinata looked up and saw his dad. He must’ve gotten out of work early to come get him as he was still wearing his suit and seemed like he was in a hurry. 

“Dad.” He said, but couldn’t seem to make the connection to make his body move. 

“We should get going before this gets worse.” His dad said referring to the spreading smoke, then began helping Hinata up who staggered for a second and grabbed onto his dads arm to keep his balance.   
“You okay?” 

He nodded even though he wasn’t, just so he could get to the car and sit down. His dad helped him in and closed the door. Hinata then looked out the window at his teammates and saw only a few of them left. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Ennoshita were gone so it seemed Kageyama, Asahi, and Daichi were going to go with Ukai.

His dad was exchanging some words with Takeda-Sensei and some of the police officers before getting in the car to leave. 

They had to take a longer route to get home than usual as the roads had been closed off because of the fire. The drive went around the city and away from the park, but that didn’t mean they still couldn’t see the smoke and the ashes that were falling. 

“You okay, kiddo?” His dad asked, resting a hand on his knee as the drove by a heavy patch of smoke overhead. 

He didn’t have an answer for him. He was mostly okay physically, but mentally, right now, this was very overwhelming and he wasn’t sure how to feel.

“It’ll be alright. Your friends all seemed okay and the firemen are all working hard to put out the fire.” His dad said to reassure him, but right now, he just felt tired. Like he just wanted to sleep forever. So he closed his eyes and did.

➖➖➖

Ukai took Kageyama home first, then Asahi, while Daichi stayed as they went to the hospital to check on Sugawara. 

Daichi explained what happened to Takeda and Ukai as they drove to the hospital, but the adrenalin crash was making him tired and his brain was feeling foggy. 

It was then silent until they were almost to the hospital when Ukai looked in the mirror to see Daichi.   
“You okay?” He asked. 

“I will be. Once I know he’s okay.” Daichi replied with a nod and watched as they pulled up to the hospital. He didn’t know how long it would take them to get to him, but he hoped it was soon. Sugawara’s parents both work and he wasn’t sure when they’d get to chance to come get him. Daichi wanted to at least be there when he woke up so he wasn’t alone. 

It took a bit of time to figure out where Sugawara was, but in the meantime his parents showed up and they were all led to his room together.

When they walked in, he was asleep on the bed with a nurse by his side checking his vitals. She greeted them as they walked in and Daichi made sure to step to the side to make sure his parents could speak to her. 

He stood against the wall in front of Sugawara and somehow blocked every sound out and watched as his chest would slowly rise and fall while he slept. 

He didn’t understand what had scared him so much that he went into panic mode and passed out. Neither Yamaguchi or Tsukishima had reacted the same or was even close to passing out. So what caused him to? 

“Sawamura-Kun?” 

Startled as he was drawn out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw Sugawara’s mother looking at him, realizing it was her who spoke to him. 

“Yes?” He said.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” She asked, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Fine. Thank you.” He nodded.   
“I just hope he’ll be okay.” 

He looked up and at her and saw that she seemed hesitant, but he knew what she was going to ask next. 

“He... I wasn’t there when it happened. It started in the forest and he was one of the last ones there. When they came out, I think he was already panicking and when I got to him he had collapsed. And... I think he’s been on edge all day already too.” He explained, and she turned to face her husband.

The exchanged knowing glances and she let out a sigh. Daichi looked between them, confused, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“You think?” Mrs.Sugawara asked her husband. 

“It could be.” He said, running his hands through his hair. 

“Could be what?” Takeda asked. 

“I... we...” Mrs.Sugawara said, “think he was possibly triggered from what happened. There was an incident that happened when Koushi was a child. We went on a camping trip together and during the night, the wind must have picked up and caused the fire to start again and caught the tent on fire that we were in. Koushi woke up first and didn’t know what to do. He was frozen in fear.” 

“We woke up in time before we were unable to get out, but not before Koushi suffered from burns on his legs.” Mr.Sugawara finished the story. 

Daichi had only known Suga for about three years, but he never knew about this. He’d never seen any burn marks, so maybe it wasn’t that bad, but this was all still so surprising. 

“Wow.” Ukai said out of breath and at a loss for words. 

“So...” Mrs.Sugawara said, running her fingers through her sons hair.   
“It caused a lot of trauma for him after that and I think that might be why he reacted the way he did today.” 

Daichi knows about the faint scars on Sugawara’s legs but never asked about it, assuming it was just from growing up and getting cuts and scrapes and bruises as a child, which was normal. But to hear that was the reason for them was upsetting. 

“Thank you.” Daichi heard and looked towards Sugawara’s mother.   
“For taking care of him.” She said, softly smiling at him. 

“O-of course. He’s my friend.” 

“Thank you for being his friend.” She said, sitting on the edge of Sugawara’s bed with her hands folded over her lap.  
“He’s always had difficulty making friends. He was a quiet kid growing up. I’m happy to see that he has such a caring friend like you now. Someone who’s there to look out for him.” 

He did. Sugawara was his best friend and he really cared for him. So much that seeing him like this was really hard, and there was nothing he could do about it but watch. 

It was then silent for a couple moments before Ukai rested his hand on Daichi’s shoulder.   
“What do you wanna do?” He asked and it didn’t take Daichi long to understand what he was asking. 

“I want to stay. At least until he wakes up.” 

Takeda nodded.   
“I’ll let your parents know.” He said, then walked out of the room to make the phone call. 

He was glad to get to stay. He wanted to know everything was alright. He kept thinking that, but it was completely true. The what if thought of something really being bad was sitting there in the back of his mind and he needed to know as soon as possible if that was the truth.

He couldn’t go home and wait and worry incase it was worse. He’d stay all night if he had to, just to know his friend was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Election Day in America! I hope whoever wins things don’t get to hectic. 
> 
> Also I ran across the story the other day that had a very similar plot to my story Catastrophe (the one I accidently deleted :( ) And I don’t know it’s it’s referenced from mine but it was weird. Definitely a lot darker than mine but I hadn’t seen a story with the same plot like that before so it was just strange 
> 
> Also one last note, how’s everyone liking the second part of season 4? I’m really enjoying it (the animation is still a little out there for my liking) but still one of the good things happening in the crazy world right now XD
> 
> And this chapter does have a Trigger Warning just to be safe

TW: Panic Attack 

His body felt heavy and his mind was blank. There were no memories of what happened before he opened his eyes just now. 

Sugawara couldn’t muster the energy right away to express any sort of emotion as he blinked his eyes open and looked around the room. 

The room was dim and the window had no light coming through. He didn’t know where he was but he didn’t panic either. He felt too tired to feel anything right away and heard a soothing voice before he got the chance to. 

He took a breath and blinked a few times before trying to see who was speaking to him. It was his mother who was sitting next to where he was laying and was holding his hand. 

“You’re awake.” She said softly, using her free hand to comb through his hair.   
“We were worried.” 

He looked around the room and saw several people standing against the wall in front of him. He had to blink a few more times again to be able to see who they were. It was his dad, Ukai, Takeda, and Daichi.

“What happened?” He asked in a hoarse and tired voice. 

“You passed out, so they paramedics brought you to the hospital.” She said.   
“What do you remember last?” 

Sugawara looked over to Daichi and tried to figure out why he was here as he thought back on what he remembered. It was a Friday. He went to school. And then.... that was it? Was there more? 

“I-I... don’t know. We were... at school? Maybe...” 

Daichi hadn’t said anything but Sugawara could tell how closely Daichi was watching him. It was beginning to concern him as if something was really wrong. 

“Is... there more?” He asked, turning his gaze to his mother, but he became concerned when she didn’t answer his question and instead said:

“I’ll tell you after the nurse checks on you. Okay?” 

He was getting worried now. Was it that bad? He wasn’t in pain so he didn’t seem hurt, but he could be on painkillers or something. He didn’t know and was confused. 

Everyone in the room seemed tense and he could feel it himself. It was making him worried and he turned his head to the side as he felt like he was on the verge of tears. He didn’t know what was wrong and everyone seemed so concerned and he didn’t know how bad it was. Was there something wrong with him? 

“Koushi.” His father said, walking over to his bedside and took his hand.   
“It’s alright. You’re okay. We’re just making sure everything’s fine.” 

He had so many questions he wanted to ask. Like what actually happen? Why did he pass out? Was anyone around when it happened? How long had he been there? Why are Daichi, Ukai, and Takeda all there too? Did it happen at practice? Was something wrong with him? Was it severe? Why wouldn’t anybody tell him yet? 

He quickly became overwhelmed and hadn’t realized how his breathing had picked up and he was beginning to panic. 

Someone had put their hand on his cheek and he quickly pulled away from the touch and could feel the burst of adrenaline surge through his body. 

He felt like someone was talking but couldn’t make out the words or who it was. He was being touched again and kept moving away. Focusing his eyes on anything was impossible and his skin was tingling. 

The voices were distorted and he couldn’t see through the tears in his eyes. He had no idea what was happening or why he felt like he could control nothing. 

“...-wara...Suga-... Suga it’s okay. You’re okay. We’re right here. You’re okay now. Just keep breathing. We’re all right here. It’s going to be alright now. Just focus on me. Just like that. Everything’s okay.” 

Sugawara didn’t know who was talking, but it helped. He could feel himself breathing again and he could feel how fast his heart was racing. But he could feel. He didn’t feel numb anymore. 

He took a few more deep breaths and was able to blink away most of the tears that were blurring his vison. He felt gentle but calloused hands on his cheeks, but this time he didn’t freak out. It calmed him. He looked up to see who was holding his face and saw that it was Daichi.

He was taking in sharp breaths as he kept his gaze set on Daichi. He could feel himself calming down after a couple seconds of evening out his breath and letting Daichi’s words reassure him. 

“You okay now?” He asked, wiping away the tears that were on his friends cheeks.

Sugawara still found himself feeling very on edge and full of anxiety, but Daichi was helping to keep him calm so he managed a nod. 

He turned and leaned into Daichi and closed his eyes to even out his breathing. He heard some voices around the room. Some were familiar and some weren’t. He wasn’t sure who they were but he faintly heard them talking and made out a little about what they were saying. 

“It seems like he had a panic attack so we’ll check his vitals and discuss what to do from here.” He heard someone unfamiliar say. He assumed it was a nurse or doctor. 

A panic attack huh? He heard about them but never experienced one before. So this is what is was like. Feeling like you’re dying and can’t do anything about it. Just out of nowhere no idea what’s happening. 

He heard some more words being spoken but his mind was still stuck on the word panic attack. The worst feeling he’s ever had and nothing he was able to do about it. Except Daichi.

Daichi helped him right away so it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Right?

“Koushi?” 

“Hmm?” He said looking up at his mom, now more exhausted than he was earlier.

“Are you okay? You had a worried for a little while.” She said, sitting near his legs while Daichi was still kneeling next to his head. 

“I think so.” He said with a dry, raspy voice.   
“It was scary for a minute. I’m okay now.” He said, but saw how both his mother and Daichi looked confused.   
“What?” He asked.

“It was longer than a minute, Koushi. We couldn’t get you to calm down for a while. Almost 10 minutes and you still showed no signs of calming down.” 

That made Suga feel sick. It felt like only a minute that he had no control of what was happening, but to hear that it was nearly ten of not being able to stop how he felt was scary. 

“Suga?” 

He looked to Daichi, feeling frightened again.

“We’re here for you.” He said, letting Sugawara hold onto his hand with both of his, so he used his free one to to rub Suga’s shoulder.  
“Anything you need.” 

“...Daichi?” He said after a couple seconds of silence.  
“What happened?” 

➖➖➖

When Yamaguchi got home, he was exhausted. It wasn’t even dinner time and the sun hadn’t set, but he wanted nothing more than to sleep.   
Sleep away everything that happened today. It was something he wanted to forget. 

It was traumatizing enough to experience a fire and having to literally run from it, but also seeing his senpai panic like he did scared him. 

Sugawara was always so composed and very rarely got flustered or overwhelmed like the others, but today was different. 

Tsukishima’s mom came to pick them up and dropped Yamaguchi off at his house. She wanted him to come home with them, but he wanted to be in the comfort of his own house, even if his parents were still gone. They got off work but it was across town and would take a while at this time of day. 

He headed to the couch and layed down still in his workout clothes. He wanted to sleep and do nothing else. He didn’t care about the little things right now. 

Sleeping was all he could think of doing and all his body wanted to do as well. He already didn’t really like running, but his legs felt like jelly after the sudden sprint. On top of that, the heat also kicked his butt and made him feel exhausted. 

He didn’t know what tomorrow was going to hold, or even that the next few hours were going to hold, so he blocked everything out best he could so he could get some sleep. Maybe just to reset before dealing with the world again. That was all he needed.

➖➖➖

It was really late when Daichi walking into the hospital waiting room and saw his parents. 

“You’re here?” 

“Your coach called and told us what happened and how you were with your friend. We waited until you were done.” His mom said, greeting him a hug. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I would’ve walked.” 

“No, we were going to come get you. We would’ve waited as long as we needed until you were done.” His dad said, also giving him a hug when his mom was finished.   
“Did you eat?” 

“No, but I’m really not that hungry. I just want to sleep.” He said as the walked out of the hospital. Everything was quiet and the sky was dark, reminding him again just how late it really was. 

“Okay. Let’s go home then.” His dad said, and Daichi followed his parents to the car and got in, trying to keep himself awake long enough for the ride home. He didn’t know what tomorrow was going to hold, but it made him anxious, as he had no control over anything. 

He hadn’t talked to the others at all since they went home but he hoped they were doing okay. Even if they weren’t, he didn’t feel capable for once to be able to help them. It was a traumatizing event for all of them and he didn’t feel like he could be of any help as he had to experience it too. 

If they needed him it would have to wait for tomorrow, hopfully once he got some sleep he’d feel better, but that wouldn’t make the memories go away. 

The fire, the panic, the not knowing if Sugawara was going to be okay, learning about his past, then seeing him have a panic attack, all in one day was mentally draining and wouldn’t go away after one nights of sleep. 

He wished it would, but knowing it wouldn’t made him feel anxious about the next day. What if it was worse tomorrow; to have to relive those moments in his mind. 

“Daichi. Are you alright?” 

His mother was turned around in her seat and had her hand resting on his leg. It was dark, but he could vaguely make out the look of worry on her face. 

“Just... really tired. Ready to go to bed.” He said and looked out the window as they continued their drive home.

It was silent the rest of the way there, which Daichi was grateful for as he didn’t feel up to talking about the day. Not yet. Maybe after he got some more time to wrap the events around his mind. 

All his stuff was still at school so he had nothing to grab when he went inside. He quickly told his parents goodnight before getting himself ready for bed. 

He hoped he would crash as soon as his head hit the pillow but his thoughts said otherwise. He was tired but it took a while to fall asleep as he kept replaying the events that happened that day. 

The screaming, the running, the worry, the uncertainty. His brain wouldn’t stop. All he could do was lay there and try to control all of this, but that was the problem. He felt like he had no control over anything.

Was anyone else dealing with this? Having this same problem as him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually set up the Christmas decorations until after thanksgiving, but these year needed extra jollyness XD (I don’t think that’s a word)

The events that had happened the day before were on the news the next morning. Hinata’s mother, father, and sister all watched while Hinata was still asleep in his room.

Yesterday was so overwhelming that he had crashed the moment he got home and didn’t wake up until he heard his phone buzz on his nightstand. 

He groaned and rolled over to check what it was and saw a text from Kageyama. 

‘You up?’

‘I am now.’ Hinata replied.

‘I’m going to the park.’

Hinata assumed that was Kageyama’s way of asking him to accompany him to said park and tried to find some motivation to get out of bed.

‘When?’

‘Soon’

Hinata wasn’t sure how soon that actually meant, but it took a while to get anywhere since he lived so far in the mountains. 

‘I’ll leave soon’

‘Ok’

He stretched and got out of bed to get dressed and ready to leave. He still felt off from the events of yesterday, but staying in bed all day didn’t sound good for him either. Something really had to be wrong for him to sit all day and do nothing. 

His family didn’t seem to be around his room or the front door so he was able to easily slip out unnoticed and avoided any conversions for the morning. 

He had a lot going on in his mind that he didn’t know how to talk about right now and he knew his family would ask questions about yesterday and he wasn’t ready for that yet. 

So he grabbed all his things and quickly slipped his shoes on and headed out the door before anyone could stop him. He did sent a quick text to his mom saying he left before riding towards the park on his bike. 

He was still tired and that made the ride feel like it was never ending; making it a relief when he finally got to their meeting point. 

When he pulled up he could see just how tired Kageyama looked as well. He had dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders hung lower. His hair was a mess, like he had rolled out of bed and did nothing with it - which was probably the truth - and overall just looked wrecked. 

Hinata wasn’t one to talk though, as he was sure he looked the same if not worse than his friend. 

“Hey.” He said, walking his bike over to where Kageyama was leaning against the fence outside the park. 

“Hey.” Kageyama nodded, at him, then the silence fell over them. It was weird. Kageyama asked to meet up and he said yes, but neither of them knew what to do at this point. 

“Did you sleep?” Hinata asked, to which Kageyama shrugged and Hinata said,  
“Same.”

“How’s your arm?” 

“Still kinda sore.” Hinata said, grabbing his shoulder where there was still a slight ache.   
He hadn’t done anything to help it since he went to bed as soon as he got home. He still felt the dried sweat on his skin from yesterday’s run, as he still hadn’t even showered. 

He pressed a little too hard on part of it and winced in pain. He should probably put ice on it at some point today. 

It was weird after that. Neither of them knew what to say, but still seemed to want to hang out for the company.

“... did you eat?” Hinata asked to try and break the odd tension between them.

“No... you?” 

“No... are you hungry?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“...you wanna get something to eat?” 

“Sure.” 

Hinata walked his bike next to Kageyama as they went looking for somewhere to eat. They walked in silence but were both appreciative of eachothers company. 

At some point during their walk, Hinata stopped for a moment because his arm started to ache. 

“You okay?” Kageyama asked. 

“Yeah. It’s just my arm. I think I hurt my shoulder too.” He said, moving his arm in a circle trying to ease the stiffness and aching.   
Kageyama watched and walked over, grabbing the handle bars to Hinata’s bike. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Hinata said, but Kageyama started walking with it anyway. 

“You shouldn’t hurt your arm anymore or your spikes will suck more than they do.” He said. 

Normally Hinata would say something back about Kageyama making fun of his spikes, but he got to the point where he knew that was Kageyama’s weird way of trying to be nice. 

“Thanks.” 

Moving it didn’t help, but he kept on walking anyway, trying to ignore the pain. He had no point in being angry at himself for not taking care of it sooner, but he still wish that he had. 

Sleeping made it worse as he probably ended up laying on that side without knowing. And the pain wasn’t terrible... but it definitely wasn’t pleasant. 

Without realzing though, they ended up not knowing where to go and found themselves outside Ukai’s store. It had a comforting feeling to it and right now it’s what they both needed right now. 

Kageyama set Hinata’s bike agasint the front wall and walked inside. Ukai was sitting at the front counter, smoking and reading the paper. He looked up when he heard the door and wasn’t surprised when he saw them. 

“I was wondering if you two were going to show up.” He said, putting out his cigarette.   
“The others are upstairs.” 

The two of them were confused as the followed Ukai up the stairs and wondered who the others were that he was talking about. 

“A few strays came in.” Ukai said, and when Hinata and Kageyama got to the top of the stairs they saw who he was talking about. 

Sitting there were all of the seconds years, Yamaguchi, and Yachi, who none of them had seen since yesterday before they left for their run. 

“Hinata! Kageyama!” She said, running over to them for a hug.   
“I was so worried yesterday!”

When hearing that, Hinata wondered what happened to everyone after he left with his dad. He was so tired that he went right to bed when he got home, but what about the others?

“You two feeling alright?” Ennoshita asked from the circle of people.   
They both nodded and walked over to join the rest of them. 

“Where are the others?” Hinata asked when he noticed the few missing faces he was familer with. 

“Asahi stayed home and said he might go to check on Daichi later.” Nishinoya said.  
“And Yamaguchi said Tsukishima hasn’t answered his phone all day.” 

“He’s probably still sleeping.” Yamaguchi said.  
“It’s still early.” 

“Mm.” Hinata said, wrapping his arms around his knees once he sat down. It was then quiet for a couple of seconds before his stomach started growling quietly.

“Have you not eaten yet?” Narita asked. 

“Wasn’t hungry.” Hinata said, resting his head on his knees. 

“You should eat. All of you.” Ukai said, bringing fresh pork buns with him. 

“I paid for them, so eat at much as you’d like.” Takeda said, emerging from behind Ukai with a friendly smile.   
They really did take care of this team. Even outside of volleyball. 

No one objected and all thanked them before eating quietly together. The warm food in Hinata’s stomach was making him feel better already. He still wasn’t at his peak, but eating helped his mood overall. 

After a couple minutes of letting them all get something to eat, Ukai and Takeda both sat in some chairs and were ready to tell them something. 

“Um...” Takeda started, now knowing how to start. “After everything that happened yesterday, the police officers at the scene asked if any of you could perhaps talk about what you remember from yesterday to try and help them figure out what might’ve happened.” 

They called Takeda that morning and asked if anyone there knew if anything seemed off at the park yesterday so they could try and figure out how the fire started. 

“I know this wasn’t why you all came here, but since most of you were in one place, I had Takeda come over so he could tell you all this while you were here.” Ukai said.  
“We will talk to your parents too and tell them what’s going on, but we wanted to know if any of you were willing to help them out to try and figure out what might’ve been the reason for the fire.” 

“... they don’t think... we did it... do they?” Yamaguchi asked. 

No one thought about it like that. No one but them and that one person who ran into Hinata had been on that trail. The police didn’t actually think they started the fire... did they? 

“I don’t think that’s why they want to talk to you, but if they ask just tell them what you know and why you were there. Both Takeda-Sensei and I will vouch for you if they think you did.” Ukai said, trying to ease them now that they thought they might be accused of something they didn’t do. 

“They just want to know if you saw anything off on your run that could help them figure out what might’ve started it.” Takeda said.   
“Monday after school is when they want to talk to some of you. Would that be alright?” 

Everyone seemed to agree to that time and that was it. Surely they wouldn’t accuse them, but talking to a police officer when they didn’t know what happened still seemed nerve racking.

“Well, finish eating. You can stay as long as you want if you don’t cause a ruckus. And you all need to go home some time today and get rest.” Ukai said. 

They all thanked them again and sat in silence again as they ate their hot pork buns together.

➖

He woke up feeling like he hadn’t really gotten any sleep, but the sun was coming up, so time must’ve passed but he felt in no way rested. 

Sugawara looked and saw his parents sleeping on eachother the best they could on the small couch at the end of the room, covered with only a thin sheet the hospital had. 

He felt bad that because of him, they had to suffer as well. Worrying about him, not getting enough sleep, still having to work. 

He needed to get up. He needed to push himself through this so they could all go home. It was nothing major. Just a panic attack and passing out. He didn’t need to be here any longer. 

His body ached, but he pushed himself up anyway. One step at a time and they’d be on their way home and maybe the guilt he was feeling would leave. 

He looked around for his shoes and anything else that was his that he may not of remembered. Yesterday was so chaotic and stressful he’s surprised he had any recollection of the day at all.

As he was getting up, a nurse came into the room and look confused to see him up. 

“Are you alright, Sugawara-Kun? Do you need something?” She said, gently grabbing his arm as he himself didn’t even realize he was swaying until she helped him. 

“I’m fine. I’m just ready to go.” He said, but she guided him back to his bed which also woke his sleeping parents.

“Koushi?” His mother said while waking up. 

“You need to rest until the doctor can see you.” The nurse said, making Sugawara sit back on the bed. 

He wanted to fight it but knew he shouldn’t. Worrying people is something he just seemed to keep on doing. All he wanted was to go home. 

“What are you doing up so early? You should still be sleeping.” His mother said, brushing his hair to the side with her hand. 

Sugawara looked down at his hands that were folded on his lap. He didn’t want to upset her or his father anymore than he already had, but if was going to go back to sleep he wanted it to be in his own bed at his home. 

“I’ll go get the doctor.” The nurse said, quickly slipping out of the room to give them some privacy.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He mother asked, sitting beside him while his dad took the chair that was next to his bed.   
“Talk to us.” 

He didn’t know what to say. Or even how to talk about how he felt. He was still so tired and overwhelmed and yesterday was so stressful and he remembered what happened but not all of it and trying to piece it together was so exhausted that he just felt like he couldn’t do it anymore.

He kept his gaze down, looking at his hands but leaned into his mother’s embrace for comfort. She wrapped her arms around him and let him rest his head on her shoulder. 

It didn’t take long of trying to hold back tears for Sugawara to finally break down and cry in his mother’s arms. 

“I want to go home.” He said, feeling pathetic and childish, but that’s what he wanted. He wanted to go home. Everything was fine before he left his house yesterday. He wanted to go home to where things were normal. 

“As soon as the doctor comes back we’ll see about getting out of here, alright?” His mother said, holding her son in her arms as he softly cried.   
This brought them all back to that camping trip.

They should’ve paid more mind to when it came time to put out their campfire. They should’ve waited to make sure all the embers were out before going to bed. They were lucky other campers noticed and were able to get help... but that didn’t prevent something bad from happening. 

Both Mr and Mrs.Sugawara remember waking up to their son’s screams when their tent had caught. He had backed himself into a corner but that didn’t stop the heat that burned his legs as he tried getting away. 

They got out before anything worse could happen, but the damage was already done. Other campers nearby helped them get Sugawara help as they waited for an ambulance. 

Mr.Sugawara remembered how his son screamed and cried as they did what they could to help him and stop the pain from the burns on his legs. He had never before felt like such a failure of a father until that moment. The moment where he couldn’t help his son but could’ve prevented all of this if he had only been more cautious when putting out the fire. 

Mrs.Sugawara was taken back to that time when her son, so small and helpless, clutching to her for dear life when he was in so much pain. Why hadn’t they heard when he tried to wake them? Why did he have to get hurt before they knew what was happening. 

Even hearing from the doctor that they were lucky that his wounds weren’t that bad and would heal well, wasn’t going to stop the guilt they both felt as they watched their son being treated in the hospital. 

That was one of the hardest days any of them had experienced and to have to go through a similar scenario... it wasn’t easy to deal with.

When the doctor finally came to the room, he quickly went over everything and discharged them and they were out of there by 10. 

The ride home was quiet but not terrible and when the arrived home, Sugawara expected them to all go back to bed and get some more rest, but was surprised to see his dad went to get dressed and headed out to work. 

After he quickly said goodbye and told them to get some rest, the guilt set in. His father slept upright on a small, uncomfortable couch with another person and shared a light sheet, but still went out to work when he should be catching up on sleep. 

“He’ll be alright with some coffee.” Mrs.Sugawara told her son when she saw the way he looked.   
“We both got more sleep than expected. But anyway, you need to get some more rest yourself.”   
That didn’t make him feel much better, but his mother’s embrace was helping a little bit.

“How about we just sit and watch a movie together.” She suggested, and it sounded really nice. While he had other things he felt like he should be doing, like calling his friends and checking on them, or catching up on homework that was due Monday, just sitting and watching a movie with his mom sounded the most relaxing right now. Which after yesterday was something he really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy this week with baking for my customers that I forgot I had almost this entire chapter to write o.o so I apologize in advance for the short and choppy chapter. It didn’t help that this was kind of a filler and are my least favorite to write. But it’s out on time so that’s all I’m going for right now XD

After waking up several times throughout the night, Daichi finally woke up almost at noon. It was a hard night and he still felt tired, but trying to go back to sleep this late would make falling asleep at a normal time that night much harder. 

He rolled over to check his phone but didn’t see any messages. Hopefully that meant everyone was doing somewhat okay but he’d still check in on everyone later. 

Daichi then got up after a few minutes of just laying there waking up, then went to the kitchen to get some food, as he hasn’t eaten anything since lunchtime yesterday. His mother was doing chores around the house when she saw that he was up and stopped what she was going.

“You’re finally up.” She said, giving him a hug.   
“Since we got home so late last night I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“Thanks. I didn’t think I’d sleep that long.” He replied. 

“Well,” she said, pulling away from their hug, “let me make you something to eat.”

He sat down and yawned as his mother began making him some food.

“Your friends mother called. She said they left the hospital around 10 this morning. They’re just resting and watching movies today.”

“Oh, that’s good. He uh... he should be getting as much rest as he can.” He nodded, thinking about Sugawara. He was resting and his mother was with him, but how was he doing?

“You should call him so time later if you get a chance. Just to check up on him.” 

Daichi nodded even though his mother’s back was turned and she couldn’t see. He’d call him later but since they left the hospital not that long ago he may be sleeping. 

He was so deep in thought, thinking about everything that happened that he felt like his mind was in space or something. Still not being fully awake didn’t help either, though that wasn’t the only issue. 

His stress levels were still so high that it was effecting his mind and exhausted him. 

“Can you get the door?” His mother said, pulling him out of his thoughts as he didn’t even hear the doorbell ring beforehand. 

He got up and walked towards the door, not even thinking about who it could be, but was surprised to see Asahi was the one standing there when he opened it. 

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey... what are you doing here?”

“Came to check in on you. You weren’t sleeping were you?” 

“No. I got up a little bit ago. Come in.” Daichi said, stepping aside to let Asahi in before closing the door.   
“My mom’s in the kitchen.” 

“Who’s at the door?” She asked as she walked into the front hall.   
“Oh, Azumane-Kun. Come in.” She said. 

“Thank you.” 

“Breakfast is in the kitchen. I’m going to do some laundry.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Daichi said and the two went to the kitchen. Daichi grabbed himself some food and they sat down. 

“Have you talked to him?” Asahi asked, referring to Sugawara.

“No. My mom said he went home sometime this morning and is resting. I was gonna call him later.” Daichi answered. “What about the others. Have you talked to them?” 

“Nishinoya said he was meeting some of them at Ukai’s store. I haven’t talked to anyone else.” 

Daichi nodded as he ate his breakfast. He was glad to hear that they were all hanging out together after yesterday. It was pretty traumatizing.

“...how about you? How are you doing?” Asahi asked.

“Alright. Got home pretty late but I finally got some sleep after a while.”

“That’s good... so... I wonder what it’s going to be like on Monday. Going back to school after this is going to be weird isn’t it...”

“Even with the weekend... I don’t know how some of them are going to handle this... we need to be the ones to be there for them when they need it.”

Asahi nodded. They did need to make sure everyone was going to be okay after his and be there to support them when they needed it. 

It wasn’t going to be easy and it was already hard on them as well, but they knew their role as third years was to take care of their juniors. Who would’ve thought though that it would be something like this.

➖

After just letting them all sit around and talk, Ukai and Takeda finally convinced them to all go home and rest for the weekend. It was hard but they all could use the rest after not getting much sleep the night before. 

Once the were all gone Ukai sat behind the front desk and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before letting it out with a sigh and leaning back in his chair.

Takeda didn’t blame him. It’s been stressful and it wasn’t just going to stop in a day after something so big happened and effected all of them.

“Did they say when they’d come by?” Ukai asked. 

“Who? Oh, the police officers.” Takeda remembered.  
“I’m not sure exactly but sometime after school is over on Monday. Why?” 

“Just hoping they’d get some practice in before to help ease their nerves before talking with them.”

Takeda nodded in agreement. It was going to be a stressful journey from here on out after an incident like this and he could tell Ukai was trying his best to make it easier on all of them right now. 

“I know this might not be the best time, but maybe after everything settles I was thinking about maybe hosting a training camp for them.” 

Ukai looked up at Takeda and tapped the ash off the tip of his cigarette in his ashtray. They had lightly touched on the subject of them hosting a training camp at Karasuno for a weekend for the team. 

Takeda knew it was a weird time to bring it up, but his was thinking that maybe it would help boost their spirits after this. 

“You should get in touch with the school and start arrangements. I’ll contact the coaches for invites.” Ukai said to Takeda surprise.

“So soon?” 

“If we start now, everything should be in place by... let’s say two weeks. Sound good?” He said, and was already making a list of which teams they were going to invite. 

“A-are you sure?” 

“Yes. I think this will be good for them and we should get started as soon as possible.” 

It wasn’t easy to just do a training camp. They needed to make sure the school would let them use the facility’s for that many kids, plan meals, schedule out the practice matches, invite the teams. It was a hassle so it made sense that Ukai wanted to start early so they could be ready sooner than later. 

“I was thinking a couple more local teams and maybe one or two from Tokyo. How does that sound?” 

“I-I think that sounds good.” Takeda said.   
“So I guess I should start arranging with the school.” 

“Yes. And I think we’ll wait to tell them until we get approved by the school.” 

Takeda could see Ukai writing down everything they needed to do to prepare on a pad of paper. He seemed to be putting a lot of work into it right away. 

He didn’t know if that was the reason, but Takeda wondered if Ukai was doing this to try and ease his mind. Give him something else to think about. 

“Alright. I’ll go get right on that.” Takeda said, trying to let this distract himself like Ukai was. 

Neither of them were there when it happened and only saw the aftermath. But dealing with this sort of thing was just as stressful to them as it was to the others. They both knew they had to do their best for their team and make sure they were all going to be taken care of.

➖

“Did you see the news?” 

“I did. No one caught you did they?” 

“Well... I.did run into a group of kids... but I swear there were out of there before it got bad.” 

“You idiot! You were supposed to make sure no one was around! What if someone had seen you?! I don’t care if anyone gets hurt, but if they see you they will know!”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time. I’m sure they didn’t see anything. But... it’s done. Everything you wanted gone is gone. It’s clear now. First job was a success.”

“I can see that. Although it would be your last if you aren’t more careful.” 

“So... does that mean?”

“Yes. I have another location. You have seemed to prove yourself so far. Keep up the work without getting caught and I’ll double your pay for each location you clear for me. But if you get caught and sell me out, it’s your life. Got it?”

“Yes sir. I won’t let you down.” 

“Good. Now I have another location, but before that, tell me about these kids. I want to make sure they really saw nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The perspective jumps a couple times but oh well lol. Also posted kinda late today but I’m shopping before snow :D

Monday came quickly after the incident on Friday and no one was really ready to be back in school so soon. They did still however get there early for volleyball practice and were all there except one player. 

Everyone tried to warm up normally and keep from getting distracted, but couldn’t stop themselves from looking at the door every few seconds to see if Sugawara would show up. 

Daichi texted him a little on Saturday and Sunday, but no one else did so he had time to rest without worry. So they were all really anxious to see to him. 

“Come on now. If Sugawara misses a practice to rest it’s okay. But since you’re all here you need to focus.” Daichi said, trying to keep them going, but he knew how they felt. 

They hadn’t communicated since yesterday but Sugawara never mentioned not coming to practice or school on Monday. He hoped everything was alright but he couldn’t help but feel unsettled not knowing where Sugawara was. 

By the time school was ready to start there was still no sign of Sugawara. It was hard to get everyone to focus and get everything cleaned up and get themselves changed for classes as they kept looking to see if their teammate was going to make an appearance. 

They all looked to Daichi eagerly as the first bell rang, meaning it was time for them to get to their first class. He knew what they were all silently asking of him as they got ready to leave. 

“I’ll let you know if he’s in class. Now go before you’re late.” He said and waited for them all to leave to lock the club room door before heading to class himself. 

He didn’t notice it right away, but as he walked to class he noticed more and more people looking at him. He wasn’t sure why and tried to ignore it as he got to his classroom. He looked inside and didn’t see Sugawara sitting at his desk. They had only a couple more minutes before class started and Suga wasn’t the type of person to be late, so he assumed he wasn’t coming. 

He was wrong however when it was just about time for class to start. He was standing right outside the classroom anxiously until the very last minute. When it was time to actually head in is when he saw him. 

Sugawara was the last person in the hall and was walking towards the classroom. Daichi watched and waited and the closer Suga got the more Daichi could tell something was wrong. 

“Sawamura-Kun, please take your seat.” He heard the teacher say, but took off towards his friend instead as he was worried about him when he saw the way he walked. 

“Suga.” 

When he got to his friend he was anxious. His head was down and he was too quiet for Daichi’s liking.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?” He asked, putting his hand on his shoulder but didn’t expect Suga to wrap his arms around Daichi and lean into him.

“It happened again.” Sugawara said with a crack in his voice.

“What happened?... talk to me Suga.” He said, holding his a friend a little tighter as he felt him tremble. 

“... there was a fire.” 

“...what?... w-what are you talking about?” Daichi asked, feeling and hearing how Sugawara was not even trying to hold back his tears and sniffles. 

“Is everything alright?” 

It was their teacher standing behind him, and when he turned around he could see the other students watching them from inside the classroom. 

“Do you need to go to the nurse?” He asked. 

“Yes. Could I please take him?” Daichi requested. 

The teacher hesitated for a moment before agreeing and letting him go.   
“Come back as soon as you’re done.” He said.

“We will. Thank you.” Daichi said and turned to go to the nurse with his arm around Suga, holding him close. By the time they got to the stairwell, he stopped and waited for Sugawara to calm down a little bit before he took him to the nurse. 

“Hey.” He said, holding the back of Suga’s head as he held him.   
“What happened? There was a fire?” 

He was trying to keep himself as composed as possible, but hearing about there being another fire was scary to him as well and he tried to make sure Sugawara couldn’t tell.

Suga nodded against Daichi’s shoulder but didn’t let go of his shirt that he was gripping tightly. His head already hurt from crying and he felt sick to his stomach but he didn’t want to be away from Daichi even a little bit. 

Just being near him helped him feel safer and more calm, but he was afraid that the feeling would go away if he was away from his friend. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Daichi asked. 

Sugawara took a moment to calm himself down to he could form words to say that were understandable.   
“W-when... I was on my way here...” he paused and took a breath as he felt a lump forming in his throat,  
“I-I saw on the news... on my way here... I-I... it was so close...” 

“It’s alright now. I’m here. Let’s go to the nurse and you can rest.” 

Sugawara nodded as Daichi walked with him down the stairs to the nurses office. He did sudden feel exhausted. His adrenaline had been pumping since he first saw the news on a tv in the window at the electronic store he passes on his way to school. Now that he felt safer being with Daichi, he was feeling the crash quite a bit. 

When they got there, the nurse was surprised to see students so early in the school day but Daichi explained and the nurse let them use one of the beds. 

The nurse told Daichi he could stay but that they should both get back to class as soon as they were ready, which seemed pretty reasonable. 

Daichi took off Sugawara’s school bag before letting him lay down on the bed. Sugawara still held onto Daichi’s arm and was still feeling on edge but managed to calm himself enough that he was able to explain everything that happened to Daichi. 

He talked about how he didn’t get much sleep the night before and was scared about coming back to school but couldn’t figure out why. And then walking past the TV that was playing the news story about another fire that started in a nearby forest freaked him out. 

After that he felt like he had to find someone he could feel safe with and that Daichi was the closest person he could think of at that moment.   
Once he was done he felt a lot more tired and was having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

Daichi watched as Suga fell asleep and wondered if he should stay or go back to class and take notes for Suga for when he was feeling better. He wasn’t sure when his friend would feel ready to go back to class today or if he would at all. Even if he wasn’t up to it he would most likely stay at school so he wasn’t home alone. 

Once Sugawara was asleep, Daichi laid his head back against the wall from where he sat. He now felt tired just worrying over his friend. It had been a long and hard weekend after the incident on Friday, but he was hoping getting back to school and doing normal things again would help them. But then this happened and it wasn’t helping Sugawara get any better. 

After a couple minutes of sitting in silence he heard the door open to the nurses office and opened his eyes to see who it was. He wasn’t expecting to see both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the doorway. 

“Daichi-San?” Yamaguchi said surprised when he saw his senpai. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Daichi asked when he stood up, but he could see how they both looked very pale.  
“Are you alright?” 

“Our teacher told us to come to see the nurse. Tsuki isn’t feeling well.” 

Daichi could tell. He could tell in practice that morning as well. He looked like he wasn’t feeling well but he assumed he was just feeling down like everyone else was. 

The nurse came over to check on them and Daichi explained everything that happened to them over the past couple of days. She check their temperatures and Tsukishima had a slight fever while Yamaguchi’s came back normal. 

“You were out running on Friday when the fire happened?” The nurse asked and they nodded.   
“It was really hot that day so I wouldn’t be surprised if you got a fever from over heating and being stressed. I’d take it easy and rest and drink lots of water.” She said. 

They nodded and she left to get them something to drink. It was then quiet again and Daichi couldn’t stop thinking about all of this. 

They should’ve just skipped running that day. It was so hot and miserable but they pushed themselves anyway and now this happened. The fire, Sugawara, Tsukishima getting sick. None of this would’ve happened if they had just stayed to practice in the gym instead of going out. They never should have-

“Daichi-San?” 

Daichi looked up and saw a concerned expression on Yamaguchi’s face.  
“Are you alright?” He asked. 

He nodded and looked down.   
“Yeah... just stressed.” 

“I’m sure you all are.” The nurse said, coming back with cold drinks.  
“I saw the news when it happened. That must’ve been very hard to experience.” 

She put a damp washcloth on Tsukishima’s forehead once he laid down and drank some water. She told Yamaguchi he could stay and rest too even though he didn’t have a fever and let Daichi just be with them even if he wasn’t there to rest or be seen. 

Yamaguchi laid in one of the spare beds and fell asleep pretty quickly and Tsukishima had his arm over his eyes so they couldn’t tell if he was sleeping too or not. 

“Are you the captain?” She asked Daichi once it was quiet for a little while. He nodded and looked over at his three teammates.   
“It’s really brave of you to be able to take care of your teammates after that.” 

“Yeah... well, they were still in the forest when the fire started. The rest of us were waiting for them, but they were all together when it happened.” 

“Do you know what happened? How the fire started?”

Daichi shook his head.   
“No. They police are supposed to be talking to us after school today but I don’t think we’ll be any help. No one saw anything-... well, there was one other person there..” 

Daichi thought about the person who ran into Hinata that day. They were in all black and long sleeved clothes in the middle of one of the hottest days of the year. And they ran away without letting anyone know that there was a fire coming. So fast out of the forest that they ran so hard into Hinata that he fell over. 

He shook his head to try and get rid of that thought. The fire was probably started because it was so hot and the sun was blazing and probably caught something on fire. There was no way someone started it on purpose... right? 

“But uh... other than that there was nothing. Nothing that will help them figure out what started it.” Daichi said. 

The nurse nodded.   
“Well, I hope everything go alright for you guys and that you feel better. I’ll be at my desk but you all rest up as much as you need.” 

“Thank you.” He said and waited for her to walk away before leaning over in his chair with his head in his hands. 

Everything was so hard to think about right now. The weekend wasn’t easy but he thought maybe going back to school would be easier. Help them all take their minds off this horrible situation... but he was wrong. 

And just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the door to the nurses office opened again... and it was Hinata. 

Daichi didn’t feel mentally prepared for anything else, but he had to be. He needed to make sure Hinata was okay when he saw him. 

The first year looked tired and was holding his left shoulder. The one that he had hurt on Friday when he was knocked over by that stranger. 

“Hey. What the matter?” Daichi asked, walking over to Hinata.

“Daichi-San?” 

He seemed confused when he saw Daichi in the nurses office but it wasn’t until he looked around that worry set it. Seeing not only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi there but also Sugawara, who he had not seen at all since Friday before he was taken to the hospital. 

Something about seeing his senpai in that bed made him feel worse than he already was and couldn’t help the tears that started falling down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is very short, very messy, and a week late, but just when I thought 2020 couldn’t get any worse as there was only about a week left... on the 20th my dog took off and died. We don’t know what happened but she was about a half a mile from my house and never goes that far, but she was on the bridge near my house and was hit by car. We had just celebrated having her for 2 years on the 18th as well :,( so it’s been really hard and then came Christmas and my birthday was the day after that (I turned 20) and it’s been stressful, but I finally got around to writing and it’s helped me feel better so I hope I can produce better chapters in the future :)

“H-hey. Hey it’s okay. They’re okay. They’re just resting.” Daichi said when he saw tears falling down Hinata’s face when the first year saw his friends all in beds at the nurses office. 

He walked over to Hinata and held him and Hinata wrapped his arms around Daichi and cried into his chest, much like Sugawara had done earlier. Daichi’s shirt was probably wet with tears now, but that didn’t matter as long as he was able to comfort his teammates and friends. 

“W-what’s wrong with them?” Hinata asked, quivering. 

“They’re okay. They’re just really tired and need to rest. They’ll be alright.” Daichi said, trying to sooth Hinata so he wouldn’t freak at more.   
“What about you. Why are you here?”

It took a minute for Hinata to calm down enough to talk and by the time he did the nurse came over to see what was wrong.  
“I-I.. it’s... um... my arm. I... it still hurts and I... I never took anything for it today and now...”

“I’ll get you something for your arm.” The nurse said, and then told them to find somewhere to sit. 

“When did this happen?” She asked after bringing him some water and something for his pain.

“He was the one who was knocked over the other day when the fire started.” Daich explained for Hinata.   
“It’s still that arm that hurts isn’t it?” 

Hinata nodded and took the water and pill from the nurse. He had taken stuff over the weekend and it was okay, but it probably got worse today when they were having morning practice.

Hinata had calmed down enough that he was no longer crying but he still felt uneasy when he looked around and saw his friends. 

Everything had been so different since Friday that Hinata hadn’t felt himself since. He had no energy and he was constantly anxious whenever he thought about his friends. 

“You think you’ll be able to go back to class?” Daichi asked. Hinata managed a nod but Daichi wasn’t going to let him go until he was ready. He wanted to know how Hinata felt though. 

Daichi wondered, judging by how currently five of them were in the nurses office first thing in the morning, how talking to the police would go later today. 

Hinata leaned against Daichi while the third year was lost in thought and closed his eyes. His arm was hurting more and more as time passed and was ready for the medicine to kick in. 

There was nothing to do but wait it out before he would go back to class, so resting seemed to be the best sounding option at the moment. 

“That should take about 30 minutes to kick in, so you can stay until it starts to work and then you can get back to class.” The nurse said. 

“Thank you. Sorry for all the trouble.” Daichi said in Hinata’s place, who had only nodded.

“It’s no trouble at all. Anything to help you all through this tough time.” 

After that it was quiet again. Hinata had gone still and was probably sleeping like the others. Daichi hoped he could get a couple minutes of shut eye too before classing... hoping no one else came through that day for the rest of the day.

➖➖➖

Two police officers arrived at the school and the volleyball team was all waiting outside the room they were setup in and were anxious. 

They were only going to be asked a few questions about that day and if they noticed anything off while they were on their run, but it was still kind of scary to be talking to them when they didn’t actually have anything significant to say to help.

Tsukishima went home early due to his fever, but they were okay with there being one less person. 

When they all arrived and met the police officers, neither of them really seemed to be acting like this would help but were still there to do their job. 

They went in groups of three expect for Kinoshita and Narita and were done pretty quickly. Once it was over they all said their goodbyes and Ukai told them to head to the club room to get ready for practice while he and Takeda talked with the officers.

“Thank you for letting us speak with them. Any information helps.” One of them said. 

“Of course. They’re happy to help in anyway they can.” Takeda said. 

“We still don’t have any leads, but we know by what what’ve gathered that this is no accident.” The other officer said.

“It all seems connected, we’re just not sure how yet... hopefully we’ll find out soon.” 

“Well, we appreciate your hard work on this. They’ve all been prettt shaken up over this.” Ukai said. 

“We can tell. I’d keep an eye on your third year as well.” The first officer said.  
“He seems to be the most affected by all of this.” 

“Yes... he’s had a past experience with fire that he struggles with...” Ukai tried to put briefly.  
“He was the first one to notice when they were out there as well.” 

“Having negative experiences with fire can be very traumatizing. With everything that’s been happening, you could see a decline in his mental health. I’d talk to him and his parents about this to try and get him any help he might need.” 

“We will. Thank you again for coming.” Takeda said, then saw them off before going to the gym so they could start practice.

“I’ll keep in touch with his parents. I heard he was in the nurses office all day.” Takeda said to Ukai as they made their way to the gym.

“Thank you. I think this week is going to be tough on all of them, but after hearing about what happened this morning on the news, then hearing that Sugawara-Kun was in the nurses office all day, I’m sure he’s hurting.” Ukai said.   
“We’ll be diligent in keeping on eye on how all of them are doing. Maybe thing will be settled in two weeks for the training camp.” 

“Did you get in contact with the other schools?” 

“Yes. They said date the school gave us for the camp will work for them. I’m going to talk to Daichi about it tomorrow and see what he thinks.” 

“That sound good... I guess all we have left it to make sure they’re ready for it in two weeks. I hope they’ll be alright.”

➖➖➖

They all said their goodbyes to the officers and made their way to the club room to get ready for practice. They all went ahead expect for Daichi and Sugawara, who stayed back a little bit from the group. It was Daichi who stopped and turned to Sugawara once they were far enough behind from the others. 

“You alright?” He asked. Sugawara had never gone back to class the of the day and didn’t make an appearance until they had to talk to the officers. Daichi hadn’t seen him since he took Hinata back to class the went back to class himself. 

Sugawara also didn’t have much to say but the bare minimum. He quietly explained how he thought he heard something on their run and then took off when he saw the fire. Everything after that was a blur. 

He managed a nod to Daichi question but was trying to shake off how he was feeling after having to talk about what happened on Friday. Trying to forget was one thing, but having to remember and put it into words was another. The rest helped, but it didn’t take away the constant worry and anxiety about the fires. Not just the one on Friday, but the one that morning as well. 

“If you’re not up to practice you can take the day off... but I think it might help you a little bit... if you want.” Daichi said. 

Sugawara smiled at bit at his friends consideration towards his feelings and that he was caring for him.   
“Yeah... that sounds good.” He said very meekly, but was still going to try his best to keep up with everyone and keep his mind off of everything. 

“I’m glad.” Daichi smiled.  
“I’ll walk you home after practice too.” 

“Thanks.” Sugawara said, and felt a bit relaxed knowing his friend was there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
